fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 Nintendo
Mario Kart 9 is the 11th installment of the series, but the it is 9th installment of the official game releases. Game Modes *Grand Prix S (Single Player) *Grand Prix D (Double Dash!!) *Time Trial *VS *Battle *Mission Grand Prix S Modes (Single Player) *50 cc *100 cc *150 cc *Mirror Mode *All Cup Tour Grand Prix D Modes (Double Dash!!) *50 cc *100 cc *150 cc *Mirror Mode *All Cup Tour Time Trial *Ghost Staff Records *World Records VS Race *Team Race *No Team Race Battle *Balloon Battle *Coin Runner *Bob-Omb Blast Mission *N/A Cups *Mushroom *Banana *Red Shell *Green Shell *Blue Koopa Shell *Triple Mushrooms *Triple Bananas *Boo *Fake Item Box *Thunderbolt *Star *Golden Mushroom *Fireball *Heart *Super Egg *Chain Chomp *Triple Red Shells *Triple Green Shells *Giant Banana *Super Koopa Shell *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Blooper *Mega Mushroom *POW *Thunder Cloud *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Coin *Boomerang Flower *Phirana Plant *Boom Box Courses Mushroom Cup #SNES Mario Circuit 1 #N64 Luigi Raceway #GBA Peach Circuit #GCN Luigi Circuit Banana Cup #SNES Donut Plains 1 #N64 Moo Moo Farm #GBA Shy Guy Beach #GCN Peach Beach Red Shell Cup #SNES Ghost Valley 1 #N64 Koopa Troopa Beach #GBA Riverside Park #GCN Baby Park Green Shell Cup #SNES Bowser's Castle 1 #N64 Kalimari Desert #GBA Bowser's Castle 1 #GCN Dry Dry Desert Blue Koopa Shell Cup #SNES Mario Circuit 2 #N64 Toad's Turnpike #GBA Mario Circuit #GCN Mushroom Bridge Triple Mushrooms Cup #SNES Choco Island 1 #N64 Frappe Snowland #GBA Boo Lake #GCN Mario Circuit Triple Bananas Cup #SNES Ghost Valley 2 #N64 Choco Mountain #GBA Cheese Land #GCN Daisy Cruiser Boo Cup #SNES Donut Plains 2 #N64 Mario Raceway #GBA Bowser's Castle 2 #GCN Waluigi Stadium Fake Item Box Cup #DS Figure-8 Circuit #Wii Luigi Circuit #3DS Toad Circuit #Wii U Mario Kart Stadium Thunderbolt Cup #DS Yoshi Falls #Wii Moo Moo Meadows #3DS Daisy Hills #Wii U Water Park Star Cup #DS Cheep Cheep Beach #Wii Mushroom Gorge #3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon #Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon Golden Mushroom Cup #DS Luigi's Mansion #Wii Toad's Factory #3DS Shy Guy Bazaar #Wii U Thwomp Ruins Fireball Cup #DS Desert Hills #Wii Mario Circuit #3DS Wuhu Loop #Wii U Mario Circuit Heart Cup #DS Delfino Square #Wii Coconut Mall #3DS Mario Circuit #Wii U Toad Harbour Super Egg Cup #DS Waluigi Pinball #Wii DK Summit #3DS Music Park #Wii U Twisted Mansion Chain Chomp Cup #DS Shroom Ridge #Wii Wario's Gold Mine #3DS Rock Rock Mountain #Wii U Shy Guy Falls Triple Red Shells Cup #SNES Bowser's Castle 2 #N64 Wario Stadium #GBA Luigi Circuit #GCN Sherbet Land Triple Green Shells Cup #SNES Mario Circuit 3 #N64 Sherbet Land #GBA Sky Garden #GCN Mushroom City Giant Banana Cup #SNES Koopa Beach 1 #N64 Royal Raceway #GBA Cheep Cheep Island #GCN Yoshi Circuit Super Koopa Shell Cup #SNES Choco Island 2 #N64 Bowser's Castle #GBA Sunset Wilds #GCN DK Mountain Bob-Omb Cup #SNES Vanilla Lake 1 #N64 DK's Jungle Parkway #GBA Snow Land #GCN Wario Colosseum Bullet Bill Cup #SNES Bowser's Castle 3 #N64 Yoshi Valley #GBA Ribbon Road #GCN Dino Dino Jungle Blooper Cup #SNES Mario Circuit 4 #N64 Banshee Broadwalk #GBA Yoshi Desert #GCN Bowser's Castle Mega Mushroom Cup #SNES Donut Plains 3 #N64 Rainbow Road #GBA Bowser's Castle 3 #GCN Rainbow Road POW Cup #DS DK Pass #Wii Daisy Circuit #3DS Piranha Plant Slide #Wii U Sunshine Airport Thunder Cloud Cup #DS Tick Tock Clock #Wii Koopa Cape #3DS Wario Shipyard #Wii U Dolphin Shoals Fire Flower Cup #DS Mario Circuit #Wii Maple Treeway #3DS Neo Bowser City #Wii U Electrodome Super Leaf Cup #DS Airship Fortress #Wii Grumble Volcano #3DS Maka Wuhu #Wii U Mount Wario Coin Cup #DS Wario Stadium #Wii Dry Dry Ruins #3DS DK Jungle #Wii U Cloudtop Cruise Boomerang Flower Cup #DS Peach Gardens #Wii Moonview Highway #3DS Rosalina's Ice World #Wii U Bone Dry Dunes Phirana Cup #DS Bowser's Castle #Wii Bowser's Castle #3DS Bowser's Castle #Wii U Bowser's Castle Boom Box Cup #DS Rainbow Road #Wii Rainbow Road #3DS Rainbow Road #Wii U Rainbow Road Lucky 7 Cup #SNES Koopa Beach 2 #GBA Riverside Lake #SNES Ghost Valley 3 #GBA Broken Pier Lucky 8 Cup #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 #GBA Bowser's Castle 4 #SNES Rainbow Road #GBA Rainbow Road Grand Prix S Characters (Single Player) *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Donkey Kong Jr. *Koopa Troopa *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Wario *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Daisy *Toadette *Birdo *Para Troopa *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Waluigi *King Boo *Petey Phirana *Dry Bones *R.O.B *Shy Guy *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Rosalina *Funky Kong *Dry Bowser *Metal Mario *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Baby Rosalina *Pink Gold Peach *Iggy *Roy *Lemmy *Larry *Wendy *Ludwig *Morton Grand Prix D Characters (Double Dash!!) *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Donkey Kong Jr. *Koopa Troopa *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Wario *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Daisy *Toadette *Birdo *Para Troopa *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Waluigi *King Boo *Petey Phirana *Dry Bones *R.O.B *Shy Guy *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Rosalina *Funky Kong *Dry Bowser *Metal Mario *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Baby Rosalina *Pink Gold Peach *Iggy *Roy *Lemmy *Larry *Wendy *Ludwig *Morton Power-Ups *Mushroom *Banana *Red Shell *Green Shell *Blue Koopa Shell *Triple Mushrooms *Triple Bananas *Boo *Fake Item Box *Thunderbolt *Star *Golden Mushroom *Fireball *Heart *Super Egg *Chain Chomp *Triple Red Shells *Triple Green Shells *Giant Banana *Super Koopa Shell *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Blooper *Mega Mushroom *POW *Thunder Cloud *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Coin *Boomerang Flower *Phirana Plant *Boom Box *Lucky 7 *Lucky 8 Gallery 185px-Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|Mario and his standard kart from Mario Kart Wii 185px-MKWii_Luigi.png|Luigi and his standard kart from Mario Kart Wii Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games